Modern computing often relies on application program interfaces (APIs) to carry out important operations. Sometimes, APIs must communicate with other APIs in order to carry out a process. As APIs change over time, they develop new calls, new processes, and other new parameters. However, because an API is often run on multiple devices, sometimes devices across the globe, and each API on each device is not updated simultaneously, the API running on each device is not necessarily the same API. Sometimes, an API is updated to a newer version on one device, but not another device. In some cases, a device that is only aware of an older version of an API may be unable to effectively communicate with devices running a newer version. In some cases, this version conflict can cause an API to crash.
Manually updating an API can be a lengthy, cumbersome, and expensive process. Likewise, manually configuring APIs running different versions of an API to communicate effectively with each other has the same drawbacks. Moreover, a mistake made by human error during a manual update can cause critical errors in an API. Even without updating an API, developing effective API translations can also be a lengthy process that can involve creating and maintaining large translation libraries.
Therefore, in view of the shortcomings and problems with conventional approaches to managing APIs, there is a need for rapid, low-cost, unconventional systems that identify problems with API management, including API translation, and improve API performance.